Loose Lips
by andAshes
Summary: Determined to show the world that she can act and be funny, Sonny Munroe gets herself a part in a movie. So between seasons of So Random!, Sonny takes a trip to hurricane country to act in a serious movie. With Chad, and a whole new side she's never seen.
1. Moving on

This takes place when Sonny's a little older, because I don't know how old she actually is in the series (I've never seen a definite age anywhere, but I haven't seen all the episodes yet). I made them a little older for my purposes. And if there are typos or any other weird shit, well, sorry. :] I type them, spellcheck them, and send them off. It takes too long to go over and check everything, and if I do, I end up spending hours rewriting sections and whatnot. If someone would like to beta my stories, they can offer, I'd appreciate it.

And hey, reviews are nice! I've been reading fanfictions for a few days now, I see a common trend. They're.. young. I know this idea's been done, but I wanted my own take on it. I wanted to challenge the characters to get into a role of a person older and wiser than themselves. Everything will work itself out, and I will try to get chapters out fairly quickly. I have another chapter written, and half of another one. Reviews will make me update a lot faster. ;]

Happy reading. Oh, and I don't own this. I don't even own most of the movie they're in, it's inspired by "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes, particularly the musical version done by Loreena McKennitt.

Gah, I'm trying to fix he spacing issue. Hopefully we got it this time.

* * *

It was rare for a girl in a lead role in a television series to just stay there. She wanted to move up, become her own comedian or move into acting.

Her final decision was acting, something that she was confident she'd pick it up naturally. What she wasn't sure of was if she would be able to keep in character for longer than a quick sketch. This was the bis business. And when the season ended, she set out on a mission to find a way to increase her talents. The best way to do that? Take part in a movie. And with her own casual upbringings and hey, she was only the star of a children's comedy show, she would find herself a part in a small-scale movie, something that would last the break between this season and the next. They had three months off, then in August they were back into working so that they could air some new shows by the time September rolled around.

So Sonny Munroe found herself a few small roles to audition for. And as they ended the season finale, with roses and a long black dress tied with silky red ribbons, she was able to convince herself that any doubts she had would not keep her back from this goal. Sonny would not be brought down, much less by her own insecurity.

They walked off the stage, heading into the back. Everyone was bursting with excitement and everyone seemed to be patting everyone else's backs. Drinks were poured and there was food everywhere. She was sipping a cooler in a glass with ice, she wasn't entirely sure if she was allowed alcohol, she was still too young to be considered an 'adult'. But just one was more than enough for her anyways.

The celebration was dying quickly, and she stood against the snack table with one hand holding her glass and the other examining a cracker with a small slice of cheese on it. "Heh"

She'd know that smug laugh anywhere. She flipped around and looked at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "What are you doing here? Coming to watch the finale of the most watched show of the year?" She teased with a large grin.

"No, I'm actually here to bust you. Aren't you underage?" He said, while holding up the glass in his hand and nudging the air in front of him.

"Well" She started, eyes flicking to the high ceiling for a moment, "Aren't you? Isn't that beer?" She said, leaning forwards and jutting her chin out playfully. She was in too good a mood to get into a serious argument.

The amber liquid was certainly recognizable, she could smell it on his breath when he spoke. "Well well, Sonny's somehow gained the power of observation" He wriggled a few fingers at her, she tossed the cracker and cheese at him as she wrinkled her nose.

"Just admit it, my show's better than yours" She said proudly, Chad Just shook his head and took a mouthful from his cup.

"Well, what are your plans for your vacation?" He asked, busying himself with taking another drink as she shrugged.

"Oh well, I'm just looking at a couple scripts right now, I'm thinking of trying out for a part in a movie and --!" She cut herself off, clapping a hand over her mouth. She was not supposed to tell him that! It was the same reason he didn't want Tawni to know. She wanted something for herself. She pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. "Well, uh" She stumbled "I meant that I'm just going back to visit my grandparents back home. You know, relax a bit"

She could see the interest in her eyes, it glinted behind the long lashes and neatly trimmed eyebrows. "Uh, I gotta go. See you later!"

Turning, Sonny plodded over to her friends, her heels clicking, still wearing that black and red dress. She was sure she could feel his eyes on her, but didn't look around. Just tried to finish her drink before any adults came by.

Accidentally telling Chad Dylan Cooper that she was planning on playing in a movie just set her up for disaster. He'd go on that she wasn't an actor, just a 'funny person'. Well, he was who she'd prove wrong. She'd be the best damn actress this year.

* * *

There were two different scripts that she had signed up for a role, tryout's were next week. Now she just had to figure out which script she liked better. One of them was an old fashioned story (She could just imagine the outfits!) about a young woman who was left for dead, her life was saved by a beautiful stranger and he turns out to be a werewolf, which leads her into things that she didn't think could ever exist.

The other one was a much lighter script, romantic with a splash of comedy. It sounded like something that she could do effortlessly, which was why she was leaning towards the other one. It would be more of a challenge for her to act scared. And, of course, the costumes! It was everything she could want and more to be a part of one of these.

She was reading the script, her character – Charlie – was a girl with long red hair and a simple life with her father, the owner of a tavern at the side of a long, long road. The small settlement was no more than thirty people, but the tavern drew a large crowd. It was the only place to stay on that long trail, and they could only get to it if they went off the dirt road for a few minutes on horseback. Her character is taken hostage in her room, tied to the end of her bed and forced to watch them burn anything that could have been of value to her, and stole whatever looked like it was worth money. They left her there to die, and she spent hours trying to break free, finally doing so, she ran from her room to inspect the damage of her small town.

She set her script down on her bed and grabbed a long headband, threading the fabric around her narrow wrists, then sitting down on the floor. Then pretended she was tied, these ropes were hard, she couldn't move and was so exhausted that she could barely keep her head up, making tiny little grunts and noises as she pretended to struggle. Finally, the pale blue headband loosened and she tugged at them with a feigned final tug, and collapsed sideways. Breathing heavily, hair sprayed across her face.

Then the door opened. "Sonny?" Her mother asked, looking concerned at the sight of her daughter laying on the floor near her bed with her hands wrapped in a piece of fabric.

"Hey mom!" She said, sitting up and pushing hair from her face. "You know how I told you I wanted to try acting? Well, I'm practicing! I'm going to try out and I want to show everyone I'm not just funny" She was proud of her reasons, her mother smirked and crossed her arms. Leaning against the wall beside her. She shook her head with a small chuckle, and went towards her daughter's bed, sitting down and grabbing the script.

"This is the movie?" She asked, astonished. "This hardly looks age appropriate, oh Sonny don't tell me this is the movie you're trying out for?"

Sonny sighed, sitting down beside her mother. "I need to show everyone that I can do something serious, and besides, I'll get to put on lots of pretty dresses" She cooed, leaning to her mom's side. "Please don't make me not try out, I'll even get to the try outs without you, if you don't support it. I'll be nineteen soon, you can't keep me locked up forever"

Her mother was quiet, looking at the script. "I just don't want you to get in over your head, honey. You're so young, I just don't want to see you hurt or used"

Smiling, Sonny hugged her. "I'll be fine, I promise, mom"

* * *

She hadn't seen Chad or anyone else from the studio, she had spent the week with her mom. She was trying to spend a lot of time with her, because the script called for her to take a plan over to the set, which was a field and a small forest. She hadn't told her mom, and didn't think she'd be very happy with it. Any time her friends call she didn't even answer, she didn't want to hear from them because she still had to find a way to tell her mom she'd be leaving.

Well, if she got the part.

There weren't too many girls in the lobby when she arrived, not many more came. It was just between four people. She supposed that, with the documents that they had to supply to even get the part, they were the only ones who were being considered.

She was nervous, but excited. Her audition would be flawless, she wouldn't make a mistake, she wouldn't slip up, she would get the part!

Walking into the room, the bright lights above her, she held her slightly worn script in her hands and displayed her lines.

Later, feeling good about the audition, she sat in a small deli eating a bowl of soup and a brownie to celebrate how well her day had been going. Her purse hung over her chair and her strappy sandals were covering feet crossed under the chair. So many people came in and out that she didn't notice any new arrivals, until one of them sat down right across from her.

She recognized him, and offered a huge grin, unable to hold back how good of a mood she was in. "What's up, Chad?" She asked.

"Well, thanks for asking, I always knew you cared" Sonny rose an unimpressed eyebrow, he held his hands up in surrender "Joking, joking. For a funny lady you can't seem to take a joke very well"

Well, there goes her good mood, she sighed through her hot chocolate and lazily rest her chin in a palm. "What do you want?" She asked boredly.

"Oh nothing, just figured I'd say hello. What were you so happy about earlier?"

"My audition went really well" The big grin was back over her lips, and she squeezed her fingers together under the table. She was excited, Chad would not wreck her mood today!

"Audition?"

"Yeah, I'm trying out for a part in a movie, you know, like what you do but better"

Feigning being offended, the male pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wound me so, Munroe" He stated unhappy. "I just came here for a coffee and you just insult me? You're so mean." Another raised eyebrow, he shrugged. "So, audition you say. What one?"

She shook her head. "You'll just have to wait and see, just like everyone else" She stated. But it seemed too good, getting a part in a movie like this would be so great. She hadn't tried out for the other one, she didn't think she would. This one went well enough as it was.

Chad smirked, stood, and grabbed her hot chocolate, grimacing and setting it back down. "Hot chocolate? How old are you?" He asked, she stuck out her tongue in response and his hand came down on her hair, fingers ruffling the brown strands for a second as he walked away. "Maybe I'll see you there, you never know" He smirked as she scoffed and turned away. Like she'd tell him, he probably thought she was trying out for something stupid, like a children's movie.

Not a chance.


	2. So Far to go

Chapter two! I don't plan on this being more than a few chapters, I don't want to get too into it then lose interest. So here we go, hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think.

* * *

Today was the day. In a few hours, she'd know if she was chosen for the part. She was so anxious, so was her mother. Who was standing in the kitchen by the sink while Sonny sat against the table. When the phone rang, she jumped, nearly dropping her cell on the ground. "Hello?!" She asked, biting her lip as a man started to speak on the other end. She could swear she'd bite her lip clean off by the time she managed to get through the phone call.

Her mom was about as anxious as she was, and as soon as she hung up the phone "Well?!"

Excited was a gentle term for how she felt, she wrapped her arms around her mom and screamed and giggled happily. She was going! She was a part of it! In three days she was heading to a plane down to the set, they'd discuss the contract in two days, and she had to tell her mom.

"This is so exciting, where's the set? I don't know where anything is in this town yet."

This is where it gets awkward, "Uh mom, the set's not around here."

"Oh no, what didn't you tell me?"

Biting her lip again, she grabbed the folded piece of paper in her pocket. She had written it down on paper so she wouldn't forget. She handed it to her mom, who looked disappointed and somewhat angry. Maybe it had been better to tell her before, but it was too late now, she had the part!

She sighed, "God sweetie, do you have to go on this? What about So Random!, will this be done before you have to start that again?"

"It should" She promised. "Mom please don't keep me back. This is my way to show I'm a well-rounded actress to the whole world."

"Fine. But you have to call me or e-mail me every night." She said, another happy squeal from Sonny as she hugged her again.

"I have to go pack! Thanks mom!"

* * *

Contract; settled. Airport; arrived. Everything was falling into place and she was excited to see new faces, new people, and whoever was playing the leading male role. She was hoping for someone lovely, someone she would get along with, someone that she had enough chemistry with to work together flawlessly. They had arranged for her and him to sit together on the way so they could talk and get to know one another.

She kissed her mom as she went to board the plane, her small cary-on bag stuffed with the script and a few pens. Wearing casual clothing, her hair loose around her shoulders. Everything felt perfect and almost surreal. And as she walked up the steps on her plane, she found that she was nervous to meet her partner.

Walking down the middle aisle, eyes glued to her ticket and trying to remember what the hostess had told her. Right next to the window in the third row from the back on the far left side, right. She flicked her eyes from the paper to the seat she'd be at. But more specifically, the person sitting next to her seat. The last person she thought she'd see. Making a small discontented noise, she turned around to talk to someone about making sure that was actually her seat. A tall and wide man looked down at her, and she gave a weak little wave. "Sorry" She muttered, turning and walking towards her dreaded seat. This couldn't be happening, she stopped at the end of the aisle, Chad Dylan Cooper was reading a newspaper in the seat next to hers.

The man behind her cleared his throat, and she squeaked and shuffled forwards. Stepping around Chad and sitting herself down stiffly in her seat.

"Sonny" Chad said without lifting his eyes.

"Chad" She responded, eyes glued forwards.

There was silence between them as the plane started to fill up. She kept hoping someone would come by and tell Chad he was in the wrong seat, but there was no hope in that, everyone was seated and they were prepared to take off.

Taking off was never something Sonny was very happy with, so she gripped the armrest, her elbow pressed close to Chad's. Holding onto the arm rests made it all a little easier. He shifted uncomfortably next to her, probably because of her elbow. She'd move it soon, she just wanted to get into the air. Then she could relax.

It started out as it usually did, and bit her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the noise around her and clutching the armrests next to her.

When it all died down, she exhaled and loosened her grip. Frowning, she turned to look at her hand. Chad's fingers were threaded with hers and his palm was so warm against hers. He blinked his eyes open and seemed to relax a little bit. "Scared of planes?" She teased softly.

"No, of course not" He said, his voice a little high pitched.

"Then why are you holding my hand?" He quickly let go and looked away.

Feeling like she won, she sat back in her seat and slipped in headphones, preparing for the long flight.

* * *

She woke up with her head against something warm. Her hair was in her eyes and she blinked herself awake, pulling her body up from Chad's shoulder, he groaned at the movement, and looked over at her groggily. She smiled slightly and turned to look out of the window. Maybe working with Chad wouldn't be so bad after all.

Making conversation was easy enough, she was careful not to mention the fact that she wanted to scream at him and ask him why he was here in the first place. But her plan was to get along, there was nothing she could do. So they talked about the script for the rest of the plane ride. And left the plane separately, she was just happy to not hear his voice for a little while. They only had a day to themselves before working together to gain a proper grasp of their lines. Sonny would have to go through a lot of fittings, a lot of dress designs, make up to make her look as pale and pretty as expected as a girl from a rather wealthy family.

Her room was small, but nice. Comfortable, they didn't have much space and she was just glad she didn't have to share a room with anyone. She was on the phone to her mom, talking to her and getting used to the time difference between them.

After a few minutes of talking, she hung up the phone and lay on her bed. Hands behind her head, window open and spreading the room with white moonlight. The landscape was beautiful. There were a few buildings built and fully furnished, she had taken a brief tour of them. All the fake rooms and places where camera's were set up. It was all very impressive, and she couldn't wait to get started. She couldn't wait to be finished, she couldn't wait to show everyone that she did it.

Eventually, bored and thirsty, she got up and walked down the hall. Her socks silent against the hardwood floor, her pajama pants drooping down her hips and one of her tank top straps was falling down her shoulder. Her journey, to find water. Somewhere in this place there would have to be a place to get a cup and another place to get water.

She found nothing. And resorted to standing in the bathroom with the door wide open, using her cupped hands to sip water. From beside her, she heard the tell-tale chuckle of a conceited jerk.

"There are cups, you know" He said, shaking his own half-empty cup. Sonny frowned.

"Where?"

The male was silent, then drank the water and passed the cup to her. "There." He said, giving her a small smile and walking away. Sonny looked at the cup, stepping into the hall.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She called.

"I don't want to take it back to the sink" Came the lazy response. She sighed, and filled her cup full of tap water and made her way back to her room. Falling asleep almost as soon as she curled up in her bed.

* * *

They went to get her measurements for clothing early the next morning, they strapped her into tight corsets (This clothing time period was her absolute favourite) with long and wide dresses in earthy tones with frills and lace. She tried on so many dresses that by the time she had to work with Chad, it was a relief.

Once getting there, they stood awkwardly in front of each other. There were a few people sitting around watching them, a camera in their direction with a few microphones set up here and there. The ground was a dusty collection of wires and she had to work fairly hard not to trip.

"Okay" Someone called. "First scene with you two, go now" He instructed, and Chad started. Putting on a new voice she hadn't heard from him. Nothing soft or kind, the voice he wore was that of a hard man, one who was still young but had done and seen so much in his time. It seemed to echo with this wiseness, this careful sound of a man who was, deep down, lonely.

"Hey, space case, your line"

Nervously, she jolted out of her slight daze and started reading, she knew the lines but couldn't lift her eyes from the paper.

He kicked her, she glared. "Just relax, you'll do fine" He said gruffly, his own script at his side. Maybe he was better at acting than she thought,

She breathed deeply, and took a few short seconds to gather herself, then spoke. Her own voice displaying as much weariness as her character had. She tried to make her voice sound tired, broken, confused.

They went on for over an hour, talking to each other with the same lines until the director decided that they'd done it enough and called for a brief break. Sonny sat down on the floor, wiping sweat from her forehead. Chad sat down beside her silently.

"How come you didn't tell me you were trying out for this one?" She asked softly.

The male shrugged. "I wanted to watch you mess up a serious role" He said with a smirk, she slapped his arm. "Hey, no hitting" He scolded, "I was perfect for my part, I'm good looking, I'm young, but old enough to do something like this."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure you got the part first, I didn't want you to burst your own bubble because you seem to have it out for me. And I really don't think you really have it in you to play a serious role like this." He caught her hand as she tried to hit him again.

She glanced at his fingers. She was annoyed and slightly hurt. Of course she could play a serious role.

* * *

The acting was hard. Long hours just standing in front of lights and cameras, working with Chad and whoever else she spoke to. Villagers, friends, her father – but that was nothing compared to how much she had to work with Chad. But they didn't talk much, they both seemed to have sunk into a professional way of working together. Despite what they said to one another.

Eventually it got to the training, where she would be taught how to move, what she needed to do, what the producers wanted to see them do. And soon enough, they were filming the first section of the movie. Which meant a lot of make up, a lot of effort, and a lot of windy days.

* * *

The sky was grey, the trees were blowing in the wind, her hair was pinned up, but her hair still fluttered around her face. Her make up was smoky, stunning, she felt beautiful in a long green and white dress. They'd start filming in the evening, once the sun set. Chad was sitting in the tavern, a dark shadow in the back of the room but an important one. This was the set up for magic, this was where she would shine. She locked eyes with Chad from across the room, and flashed him a large, confident smile.


	3. Sleep

I haven't written much lately, sorry guys. But reviews make me pretty pleased when and if I get them. xD But I have a whole idea for this, I might try to move it along faster, I'm thinking there will be three or four more chapters to come. Everything will be revealed slowly, and it'll all make sense. I listen to everyone's reviews, one in particular that brought up something I hadn't really thought of. But even that will be explained. So.. enjoy!

* * *

She was pulled awake at the usual time, brought down to the dressing rooms where they fixed her clothes, hair, and make up. The process was long and Sonny was half asleep by the time that the finished. But soon enough they were filming. The low lights of the rooms and the low clunk of background noise made it a perfect setting. She stood tall in the room, leaning against a table. She was trying to get into this woman's mind, she had to be strong and fearless, a power woman of her time. This was her test, her trial run, everyone was watching her and everyone just knew she'd shine, they didn't hope or question it, they just expected it.

It was a calming thing to know that she would meet expectations, and if she was lucky she'd blow them away. So here's hoping she'd be lucky tonight. There were so many camera's on her, so many people around her, so many faces. But one she was supposed to notice. Chad's. His character was a tall man who wrapped himself in shadows and hid in the corners. Just the watcher, another traveler who went out of their way to get to this inn.

The place was warm, she was tossing back coloured water as some other drink, standing with a hip jutted out and an expressionless look on her face. This character was so unlike anything she'd ever done before, this character was older than she was, this character was, well, sexy. Something she'd never thought of playing in her life.

The main action was a group of men talking, laughing. They went through their lines a few times, getting them perfect or close to. She had never worn a shirt this low, she had never felt so exposed, her hips had never been this accented. Her make up never this smoky and sexy. She felt like her sexual appeal was heightened wearing this more than anything else she had ever worn in her life. Her parts were nothing that exciting yet, just watching, waiting, being there. Cameras everywhere, people everywhere, it was warm and it felt so real. She felt like she was actually a girl named Charlie.

Soon enough, the scene was over, everyone started packing up. Now it was her turn, she flipped loose strands of hair and eyed a shadowy man in the corner of the room, the one she had been making eyes with all night, and left to her room. Treading up the stairs and into her room. Slowly unpinning her hair in front of a mirror, glancing out of her window every so often, looking at the golden sunset. She was humming to herself, and then frowned. Hearing noises. Bypassing the cameras, she wandered to the door and pressed her ear to it. Listening as everything went silent.

When the door burst open, she was flung to the ground. No stunt doubles here, Sonny would rather get down and dirty than get someone else to pretend to be her (Not that this scene would really call for it). She screamed as two large men grabbed her arms, ripping the gentle seams in her clothing, where they were supposed to rip as she struggled. Another man grabbed her face and shoved a wad of fabric in her mouth, the wad looked larger than it was, so she held it between her teeth easily. They wrapped a strip of cloth around her mouth, keeping her from screaming anymore.

Her clothes were ripping where they were supposed to, they would stop, apply a small mark or cut on her skin, keep going. She was still struggling as thick ropes were wrapped around her wrists. She was tossed to the ground, grunting, there was a gash on her face and her dress was ripping almost all the way up one side. A little more than it was supposed to, they bound her to the foot of her bed. Patted her cheeks.

As she was tied there, they rummaged through her belongings, taking any trinkets that might be of any value as tears dripped down her ash-smeared cheeks (Yes, Sonny could make herself cry), they burnt papers, books, broke her mirror, rammed a knife deep into her desk. There was a pile of burning items that belonged to her character on the floor. Burning a charred mark into the ground.

They left, controlled fire and smoke was flowing into her room. She whimpered, struggling against the ropes, little blood packs were bursting against her arms, the ropes looked rougher than they were, the fake blood was falling into her palms and smearing her fingers.

Sonny didn't know how long she sat there struggling. The camera men weren't satisfied until she was actually dripping in sweat and she felt exhausted. The smoke had stopped, the fires had been tiny ones that burnt themselves out. Eventually, they were satisfied. "Sunrise is at about five in the morning. So be back here at four AM, we'll continue this scene."

Sonny was released, and led to a sink where she could wash off the fake blood from her hands. She was pleased for a break, and went outside. Sitting down on the front porch and looking out over the grass. This place was beautiful. Long flat planes with a forest in front of her. The road wound in front of the building they were using, the town was just a few minutes walk away, and a much larger road behind some trees. There was also a lake, from what she heard. She had yet to see it, but she was sure she will. There were lake-scenes in this script.

The sky was dark, she had a few hours to waste before continuing the scene. They were shooting elsewhere at the moment, and she just sat there in her ripped clothes with her chin in her palm. "I didn't think you could play a serious role" Chad commented from behind her. He was dressed in a cloak and a hood, it was pulled down and his sandy hair was messy in the slight breeze. Sonny frowned.

"Of course I can play a serious role, I can play anything" She stated confidently. "I can do anything"

"Sure you can, Munroe" He stated sarcastically as he sat down beside her.

Pouting, Sonny sighed into her hand.

There was a flick beside her, a flash of light. She inhaled sharply in suprise, and then frowned disapprovingly. "I didn't know you smoked" She said coldly.

"I don't." He said, taking a small breath from the cigarette. Grimacing as he exhaled. "My character's voice is gruffer than mine, smoking makes my voice sound more suitable"

Sonny huffed, turning away.

"You can't be an actor if you can't make some sacrifices, you know. If you're serious about this, anyways. You can't be So Random! all the time."

Sonny was still annoyed. She didn't like the smell of smoke or the way Chad was so careful about it. Or the way he sat next to her, their legs touching. It was then that she realized that the rip in her dress was showing off almost all of one leg, most of her creamy thigh exposed to the warm night air. She squeaked, and hurriedly pulled the fabric over her leg again. Feeling slightly ashamed, then realized just how low her top was. She crossed her arms over her chest. Though they hadn't been arguing as much, working with him was still aggravating. He had this smug 'I'm better than you' attitude that was directed solely at her, she had noticed that he didn't try pulling that with anyone else but her.

Why? It wasn't fair for him to pick out only her to make fun of. He was respectful, civil, and obedient whenever any other actor talked to him. It was just her, she was the only one that he treated this way.

But she had to admit, Chad was good. He knew how to work his words, the scenes they'd practiced together so far told her that much. Chad was settling down into a serious role, any time he wasn't sleeping, eating, or rehearsing, he was studying his lines. He was putting a lot of work and effort into this, she hadn't seen that before. He was even damaging his lungs for this part, to make his voice sound deeper.

She frowned, and looked over at him. "You're impossible" She stated. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Chad shrugged. "You're so easy to tease" He said, smirking. "There's no challenge in it, I almost feel bad"

"You? Emotions?" Sonny stated, her expression disbelieving.

"Ah, that's why I said almost"

They had been going off like this over and over for the whole time they'd been here. But it was much less.. hostile than it usually was. Usually they went on for a long time and by the time they were done arguing they were both feeling washed out and drained. Maybe that's why their bickering was gentle, it took too much to be angry and they both needed to concentrate on their parts. They kept arguing and bickering with a lazy kind of edge to it, like neither of them really wanted to get too far into it but neither of them wanted to step back and let it stop.

But Chad was still smoking beside her, and it bothered her more than it should have. She snatched it from his fingers and stood up quickly, stomping it out. "Don't do that beside me!" She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "And stop bothering me!" She didn't really know why it bothered her like this, maybe it was just the way he was acting was infuriating, nice and civil and a real person to everyone else but her, who he still tried to annoy.

But the constant banter, the hate, the rivalry, was disappearing. That much she could see. Maybe this would help the rivalry on their shows? She was pretty tired of how stale that was, but had long abandoned the idea to sort out their differences and get along.

Either way, she walked away from Chad. The breeze ruffling her dress as she went.


	4. Chemistry

Another chapter?! It's been awhile, I know. But reviews keep me going! It gets a little steamy here. And there will probably only be two more chapters after this. So watch out for them.

* * *

This was the big part, Chad had done his scenes and now it was Sonny's turn. She now had to work with Chad, and try to form some kind of bond with him to make it seem believable. She was tied up again, her hands once more smeared with blood, her hair messed up, her make up smudged.

She loosened the bonds, finally, with the sun just peering up from the horizon, and sagged forwards. Holding her wrists, trying to make it seem like they actually hurt. But she had been pulling on the ropes pretty hard, there was a touch of soreness in her bones. Which was good, of course. It made it easier on her. She struggled to her feet, catching herself before she fell on the bedpost she had been tied to. Her hair in her face, she pulled herself from her room, into the hallway. There was still smoke from the burning house trailing around, and she coughed, covering her mouth with a blood stained hand.

Stumbling down the stairs, she nearly fell tripping on her dress. Weak-kneed, she crumbled, holding onto the railing and resting her head on the wall. There were cameras everywhere. All around her, there were people watching. With a grunt, she heaved herself up and continued down the stairs. At the bottom, upon seeing the tavern, she gasped. Her body stumbling again, "oh no" She whispered, looking at the carnage. Tables turned over, broken, bottles smashed, people on the floor.

She had to leave the building, she needed to get outside, and once there, the cool air swept the hair from her face and the skirt from her legs. She kept going, and eventually passed out on the highway amidst the trees. Collapsing on the ground and closing her eyes.

Which was when Chad came in. Riding a white horse with a bunch of lace at his throat. Shiny boots, knife bolted to his belt, cape fluttering in the wind. There was more wind than they wanted, but Chad rode up and dismounted, walking over to Sonny. He scooped her up, Sonny felt weightless. Chad carried her so easily, was he really that strong? He set her on the horse, and got on, letting her body fall against his chest. He was so.. comfortable. Sonny felt content laying against him. He was so warm, he was comforting. She sagged against him, her body limp.

They walked along like this, the cameras kept shooting. They'd edit it later.

Arriving at a small shack by the lake, he carried her into the building, laying her on the bed. Taking off his hat, his cloak, his gloves. Stroking Sonny's cheek.

Then they were done for the day.

Sonny sat up, stretching. She had almost fallen asleep laying on Chad like that, and shyly looked up at him. Had he felt anything? She had felt so.. safe. She couldn't stop how fast her heart was beating as conversation started up again. The camera crews talking and moving around, Sonny ran her fingers through her hair and Chad had left. She felt flushed and took the house coat that someone had handed to her, putting it on and looking outside. The sun was out, it was bright and happy. She smiled into the breeze. They all drove back to the main houses for breakfast, then maybe a nap before lunch.

Sonny pulled a long coat over her revealing and artfully torn clothing, tying her hair back into a loose ponytail. They all drove back, Chad was in another vehicle than she was in, and they all drove back together. They'd film a few more scenes here and there. It was all a very long process, she could see how acting was a lot harder than her comedy sketches. It was so easy compared to this. In this world there were long hard hours, bruises, scratches, and in Chad's case, smoking.

It was awful, but she really wouldn't have it any other way. To be prefectly honest this was a rush. And the best part was that Tawni wasn't a part of it. This was her moment to shine, not hers. This was her day, her movie.

Well, her and Chad's movie. How on earth he had figured out she had been auditioning for this, she didn't know. Probably something sneaky, knowing him. In the vehicle, she was brooding. Brooding about Chad's sneakiness, his attitude, his smoking, his beautiful eyes and such soft hair..

Sighing to herself, she propped an elbow on the window. Looking out at the dusty plains. This was a nice place, after all. She liked it, it was peaceful.

Sonny exited the vehicle, heading down to get something to eat - then to her room.

When she got there, she fell asleep right away and woke to a knock at the door. Chad walked in, his eyes shining in the hooded daylight from the curtained window. He sat down by her bed as she sat up. "Chad?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Just this" he said, one hand cupping her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. Their mouths meeting heatedly, pushing her back down onto the bed and hovering over her. She squirmed, wrapping one arm around his neck as his hands wandered. Hot fingers dancing down her clothed skin as they wormed their way under her shirt, up her flat stomach and to her chest.

Sonny woke with a start to her phone going off. Sitting up in her bed with her heart racing and her face flushed. Still breathing heavily, she grabbed her phone and answered it. "H-hello?" She asked, pushing messy hair from her forehead and sliding off of the mattress. "Oh Chad, it's you." Great, but at least there was no way he'd know what she'd just been dreaming about. "No I haven't heard. Uh. Okay, I guess I'll be out in a few" She needed to cool off. Apparently they were going to do a few later scenes because the weather was just so perfect. Windy and cloudy with the direction of the wind dead on.

She brushed her hair carefully, and went to the dressing room to be prepared. A corset that was common in this time and a knee length ruffled skirt. In the breeze, it flew up way more than she would have liked. They were starting the scene, Chad stood there, yellow contacts seemed to glow brightly in the cloudy sky. She felt so off, she messed up her lines and had to redo the scene.

After, Chad stalked up to her. "Forgetting your lines?" He said with a smirk.

"No" She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Falling in love with me?" He teased. Sonny's heart skipped a beat.

"Haha, no! Chad what are you thinking? Why would I fall in 'love' with you?!" The wind was picking up. Chad smirked.

"Remember when I stared in your show?" He stared, taking a few steps forwards. "I told you that you'd fall in love with me." She took steps back, those eyes were stunning even though the strange yellow contacts he wore.

"Yeah right, Chad" She scoffed. "You're crazy"

He had her backed into a wall, one palm pressed against it, the other hand at his own hip. Leaning in closer and closer. She breathed his name, eyes wide.

In a second, her phone went off from her bag laying on the ground where she dropped it. She ducked under his arm and went over to it, picking it up and examining it. It was a text from Tawni, whining about how bored she was. Sonny replied with a "awe, do you miss me?" and pocketed the phone, turning back to look at Chad. He was walking away and she sighed to herself.

This was silly.

She sighed once more, gathering her bag and heading down to dinner. The dream was still on her mind. Still.. very on her mind. And tonight was a very important scene. one that even Chad seemed concerned about. She didn't know what to make of it, but they went anyways.

* * *

The inside of the room was trashed, Chad was wearing a strange outfit so that he could be made to look more animal-like with digital editing later. She wore a ripped outfit, a corset that had been slashed across the stomach, fake blood pooling out of that and her shoulder. Rips in the dress, messy hair.

Chad was demolishing the room, crying out and growling. Yelling, then he turned, noticing Sonny sitting on the ground. Her eyes wide, fear-stricken. She gasped as he lurched forwards, pinning her down, she screamed at first but then lay there, chest riding and falling rapidly as Chad hovered over her. They were so close, just like her dream. It was the second time they had gone over this scene, and she couldn't take it. Chad was acting, his expression turning as he turned from wolf to human. His breathing heavy, his gorgeous blue eyes digging straight through her, and in three seconds Sonny acted, wordlessly wrapping both arms around his neck.

When they kissed, it made her heart beat so fast she thought it was going to crack her ribs. His lips were like velvet, emotions were swirling thickly at the bottom of her stomach. It was such a strange feeling, one knee pressed against his hip, his mouth moved against hers and his tongue brushed against her lower lip. His tongue felt cool in her mouth, one hand found its way under her back.

When she pulled away, she only stared at him for a few seconds before remembering where she was. Angrily, she stood. Continuing on with their lines. They acted together flawlessly. Once the scene was over, there was a random burst of applause. "That was well played, Sonny" The director said. "How'd you think of that?" He asked, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh well" Sonny started, her voice high pitched. She was nervous, her heart racing and her stomach stammering. "You know, just thought it would work" She was flushing and quickly excused herself, heading outside into the cool nighttime air. Leaning against the wall and breathing in deeply.

"How was it?" Came a silky voice. Chad walked up to her, one hand in his pocket. Before she had time to react he had her pinned to the wall. His nose just a breath away from hers. "That wasn't in the script."

He was right - that kiss hadn't been in the script. After that dream and those hot wandering hands, she couldn't deny it. She glared at him anyways. "Whatever, Chad" She said. Trying to step away. He stopped her, leaning in even more. Their noses brushing, those huge blue eyes melting her heart. She giggled nervously as he leaned in. Kissing her oh so gently, softly, his jaw moving as he kissed her. Brushing her tongue with his. Sonny melted into his grasp, one hand fisting hard into his shirt, the other finding its way around his neck.

Chad was an amazing kisser. All the conflict they'd ever had melted together into a dire of passion and pure heat. She wanted him to hold her close forever, she wanted him to run his hands all over her. In an instant, she felt so hot and clung hard to him.

And here they were, making out just outside of the wood building. She melted into his arms, and his lips wandered, moving down her cheek and finding her ear. Then down to nip lightly at her neck. "Do you bruise easily, Munroe?" He whispered into her sweet skin. Sonny couldn't answer, one hand in his hair, her nose against his ear.

He straightened, kissing her kips one last time. Then stepping away slightly. She could feel the heat that they had made together fading as she looked up at him, her cheeks red.

"C-Chad.." She muttered, breathless.


End file.
